


Of Cigarettes and Lettermans

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Idiot Edd, M/M, Smoking of character that probably never would smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Edd gets caught and Kevin doesn't know how to say what he means. Also, Edd is socially dense.





	1. Don't freeze, idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Nat or Rave, just borrowing them for the joy of the fic. I don't own Ed, Edd, or Eddy either.. Let alone anyone else. 
> 
> Again, just borrowing them for the joy.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> First chapter is short..
> 
> Second, not.

Kevin couldn't say he knew Double Dee better than his two idiot friends, but he did know something they didn't. Something he was sure no one else really knew. Especially since he only saw the raven in the act at around 10:30 PM after everyone else thought he was asleep. He had the perfect view from his own window to the raven's. It didn't help that the raven would also crawl out of his own bedroom window onto the roof ledge to do said act…

 

The act?

 

Smoking.

 

It was stunning to watch the normally OCD and anal teen climb out and light a cigarette and just perch while he smoked it to the butt. The redhead could just make out those stupid hospital shields on the other side of the window, also. As if anyone was going to catch the genius. Eddy and Ed were already unconscious, no doubt, as was the rest of the cul-de-sac. But not him. Only because he'd seen the movement that first night and been transfixed.

 

But now it was getting ridiculous. The snow was high, the wind was cold and that stupid genius was sitting out in a light tee shirt and pajama pants with the cigarette being flicked every other ten minutes. Kevin felt a form of irritation at the audacity of the raven tempting fate. Did he want to freeze to death or what? Sure, Edd had this meticulous habit of keeping the snow off his roof and all, but it was still windy as shit and cold!

 

Edd had no idea the redhead was even watching, mind clear for that few moments that he permitted himself. He enjoyed the silence and peace of the night, the cigarette resting idly between his lips before he finally inhaled that last little breath. He put the cigarette out into the small ashtray he'd made himself, before crawling back into his room and closing the window, moving the hospital shield.

 

Just as he had cuddled down into bed to sleep, a sharp banging on the front door downstairs had him groaning in frustration. "Ohh, what is that now?" He sighed, before throwing off the blankets and making his way in bunny-slipper clad feet to the door, opening it only to blink in surprise, "K-Kevin? W-w… What brings you here so late this eve-evening..?"

 

Kevin grunted, shoving something fabric into the raven's hands, "If you're gonna be _stupid_ enough to go smokin' on the roof at fuck all at night, at least wear a fucking jacket..!" He snarled, before turning and storming towards his own home again, leaving the raven thunderstruck in his doorway.

 

Edd blinked, flustered as he slowly shut his door again, finally taking the moment to look at the item Kevin had shoved into his hands. When he registered exactly what it was, his eyes widened and he blushed brightly.

 

Kevin's very own Letterman jacket.

 

Even Edd knew, since the teen had gotten it in sophomore year, none of his week-long girlfriends had ever gotten the luxury to wear the thing.. Let alone barely touch it.

 

So why was Kevin giving it to him of all people? What's more… He'd already had his cigarette for the night so why now…?

 

He blushed a bit as he took the jacket with him upstairs. He would be a damn liar if he said he didn't have the occasional daydream of Kevin actually courting him _and_ giving him his Letterman… It was a pipe dream, really. Why would the captain of the baseball team ever do such a thing as give the school genius--otherwise, all around bullied by all--his Letterman jacket?

 

Edd knew it couldn't mean anything serious. But all the same, he found himself curling back up in bed and bringing the arms of the jacket around his shoulders, cheeks flushed as he closed his eyes to pretend the owner was actually wearing said jacket. Despite knowing for a fact such a thing would never actually happen, the idea brought the raven a smile as he fell asleep.


	2. Singing and Speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two......... Which I split in two. Three is on the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy.
> 
> Enjoy

The next morning, Edd flushed as he woke, finding himself wrapped in Kevin's Letterman jacket with his nose nuzzled ever so nicely against the collar, inhaling the jock's scent while his arms were wrapped around the middle of it. Apparently, being held was as important as holding…

 

"Que sera, sera.." Edd mumbled sleepily, shaking the thought from his head as he moved to get dressed for the day. He brought the jacket with him downstairs and gently hung it on the chair in the kitchen while he sought out a decent breakfast. His mind was churning over an idea, but the risk of Kevin being most upset was making him eerie of even doing it.

 

He sat across from the jacket and stared at it, debating his options as he ate his over hard eggs, bacon and glass of orange juice. He so very much could wear it to school. Kevin _did_ say he shouldn't freeze. His own jacket had become useless after Eddy's last scam disintegrated half of it. He'd suffered the walks to school without, though he did wear a warm sweater. If he had the money for a car, he'd drive, certainly, but that was neither here nor there. He didn't trust Eddy's beater, or Ed's truck--Especially with Ed at the wheel! How on earth had he gotten a license was beyond Edd.

 

He finished his meal and washed up the dishes, eyeing the clock and nodding. Seven AM. Certainly late enough but early enough to make the trek to school. And he was certain Kevin wouldn't even know until someone who'd seen told him, so with that thought, he slipped the jacket on, strapped his messenger bag over his shoulder, grabbed his keys, wallet and left, door locked behind him. He adjusted his beanie a bit, the wind knocking it off kilter on first exiting.

 

"… Another wonderful day of learning~!" He cheered to himself, not thinking at all of the potential stares he would receive. It wasn't like the jacket didn't say Barr on the back, or have his baseball jersey number on the upper sleeve.. It was certainly going to garner attention.

 

And it did. The moment he entered the school, eyes turned on him as he made his way to his locker, cheeks tinted slightly from the cold--and also the sudden whispering. He opened his locker and set to sorting his bag for the first classes of the day and hanging the Letterman gently in his locker. He frowned at the collective gasp and rushed whispering that seemed to accompany it. Really. Some people just needed to mind their own good gosh darn business.

 

What Edd was unaware of, was the redhead jock only fifteen feet away, and closing in on him. The raven closed his locker and nodded as he double checked his bag, before turning and letting out a squeak as he collided with the very same jock who'd closed the gap with a few quick steps. Edd's eyes widened as he backed up against his locker and looked to Kevin. While he had a good five inches on the redhead, he had nothing near the muscle tone Kevin did.

 

Kevin smirked, green eyes lit with wild amusement, "… So ya took my advice, huh?' He placed a hand against the locker behind Edd, trapping him sufficiently enough, seeing as Edd didn't seem to have any mind to move anyway. Kevin chuckled and nodded slightly, "… Good."

 

Edd let out a gasp as the bell rang in warning, students suddenly clamoring and rushing from the hall to get to their class, "E-err… Kevin… T-the bell.. I r-really mustn't be late.." He urged, only to squeak at the sudden press of lips against his own.

 

He stared after the jock, watching him in awe.

 

"By the way, it looks good on ya!" Kevin called back with that wild grin, waving over the heads of the other students before disappearing into the crowd. Edd blushed brilliantly and stumbled as he hurried, moving for his first class of the day with his mind so far from school, he knew he wouldn't ever get the focus for it now..

 

AP Bio, AP chem, AP computers, AP history, AP English and AP Calculus; What a busy day... The sixth class, however, consisted of singing and dancing his heart out in the near privacy of a classroom. He had a friend there, even. James Castellanos, better known as Rave, who was an art and theatre major… Or would be, once they reached college. It was his second to last class, right before AP English that he shared with Kevin--the redhead seemed to even enjoy the class from Eddward's inspections.

 

He found himself under a mildly annoyed interrogation from his friend on entering the choir room, blinking owlishly as Rave snorted, "So why wear the dumb monkey's jacket?"

 

Edd pouted a little, "Kevin isn't a monkey, nor is he unintelligent, James. Besides… He did give it to me.." He noted, tilting his head, "It would be rude not to wear it when it's sole purpose to be in my possession is to _not_ freeze… Apparently, he knows I smoke." He mused.

 

Rave snorted, "Finally. I'm sick of being the only one that knows." He glared, "It isn't a big deal, you know."

 

Edd laughed softly, "For my other friends, it would be. It's not exactly something I would have taken up as far as they know. But then, they don't know I come here, either." He tilted his head. Rave rolled his eyes.

 

"What is it with you and not, you know… Just admitting to being a fucking human being and not a goddamn automaton for once?"

 

That had the raven laughing again, shaking his head, "You really shouldn't swear in class, James, but it isn't that, anyway.. I just.. Perhaps I rather let them maintain the image I've otherwise presented since I met them. Eddy especially has a rather fragile ego." He mused.

 

Rave shook his head, "I give up." He stood with the rest of the group, prompting Edd to follow as they cleared the chairs out of the way. It was time to have some fun. Most often than not, the teacher would pair the two for their vocal ranges in songs.. Especially on days like today. A free for all. The music would be turned on--A karaoke box, actually--and whatever came out, is what was sung.

 

Any fear or inhibitions Edd had ever had in the beginning with choir, were long gone now that they had this group pretty much cemented since freshman year. Rarely were there any new additions. He stretched and grinned a bit at the sounds as they filled the air.

 

"… What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight.. My body's talking to me, It says, Time for danger..!" He sang out, the song well known among the group, but not better than Edd and Rave.. It helped they were able to work together in a sort of dance-act for it.. They'd both seen the movie _Rent_ at least a dozen times…

 

Rave grabbed Edd's hips and tugged him close, winning a laugh, "It says, I wanna commit a crime.. Wanna be the cause of a fight," He made a mock swing before sliding a hand up Edd's side, "I wanna put on a tight shirt, And flirt with a stranger.." He leaned in, acting out a flirtatious expression as his hand slid up over Edd's shoulder, teasing but all in the act. Edd moved his hands to Rave's hips and drew him in, matching the song before drawing away easily to take the next verse.

 

"I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learn the games… Get up! Life's too quick, I know someplace sick~ Where this chick'll dance in the flames..~~!" He moved, having a far more fluid grace when he didn't have to think about it--In fact, he was _annoyingly_ graceful if one asked Rave about it. The brunette moved, catching Edd's hand to spin him in against his chest and dip him, "We don't need any money~.. I always get in for free.. You can get in too if you get in with me…~"

 

The two were so _use_ to dancing together that the flow was as if they'd danced and sung before millions of times.. Which, they had a lot, but not that much. Each line continued to alternate, first Double Dee, then Rave, "Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back before it's New Year's Day Take me out tonight, meow."

 

They would move, pulling and teasing each other along, all part of the song and act, twisting and flirting with each line, "When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline Of Avenue B."

 

The only breaks were Edd's soft laughs when Rave would flirt with him, because it was, no matter how often they actually danced together, still strange. James was far from flirtatious and Edd was certainly far from use to being flirted with. "Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl, be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl out tonight."

 

The raven crooned easily, the lines supplying the mood of his movements. What he didn't know was once again, he was being watched.. Not just by the choir, "In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels too damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry."

 

Rave, however, had noticed, and kept smirking at Kevin when Edd couldn't see his face, hand moving to brush somewhere on the raven's body that was certainly not appropriate, but part of the dance anyway, "So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are where all the scars from the nevers and maybes die."

 

Edd was oblivious, not seeing the seething redhead in the window of the classroom door, nor even opening his eyes for the last few lines. He was too red from Rave's flirting and touches.. Sometimes, it was just too much! "Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You're sweet, wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight."

 

Rave dipped the raven down again, grinning as he looked at Kevin again before leaning down and in, so _very_ close to the raven. "Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me, out tonight I'll let you make me out tonight Tonight, tonight, tonight..~"

 

When they pulled back up, Rave's hand went to the raven's neck to support him, but the angle sure made it look to Kevin like the little theatre freak was hitting on his-kinda-babe! More than that, kissing him! He did _not_ like that one bit, face red in frustration. First, it had been red from watching Edd, totally turned on. Who knew the dork could dance and sing like that..?

 

Edd laughed softly and shook his head, "Oh, that was fun… Though, you were far more touchy than I am accustomed from you, James." He mused, cyan eyes lit with amusement.

 

Rave scowled, "It was only to tick off your little boyfriend over th--… Huh, guess he took off." He had begun to motion to the door and look, only to find the window empty of one redheaded jock. Edd blinked, "B-boyfriend? G-good lord, James, don't even jest.. I don't have one and honestly, who could possibly have been in the window..?" For a genius, he was fairly dense as far as relationships..

 

The actor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Barr was watching us in the window. He was getting all pissy about me dancing with you. I could see it in his face, easy… Arghh.." He withdrew his cell and glared at the phone, "Fuck off, Goldberg.. " He grit out at the offending message, not even answering, "How the fuck he got my phone number is a fucking mystery, but I'll kill whoever it was when I find out.." He grumbled.

 

Edd gave a weak laugh, shaking his head some. He had actually been the one to give Nathan the number, simply because he knew Rave was protesting far more than necessary. Besides, Nathan had been legitimately single for almost a month trying to date Rave.. That said a lot for the playboy teen. Rave eyed the genius and growled, "You didn't…"

 

The raven had started to blush, unaware of it until Rave had called him on his actions. Edd held up his hands and laughed weakly, "H-honestly, w-.. What's the harm, really? He seems genuinely interested and he hasn't bothered to date anyone since he first started asking you out.." He back stepped as the other advanced, swallowing roughly. Rave wasn't exactly strong, but he was sure he had more weight against the raven..

 

"Alright, guys, bring it in..!" They looked to the teacher and Rave gave Edd a 'You're so lucky' look before moving to join the group. Edd pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed softly. Stubborn as ever. He moved and sighed. Had Kevin really witnessed their dance? And had he really been bothered by the brunette touching him..? He couldn't be sure until he asked though he was wary. After the events of that morning, he was confused.

 

He looked to Rave and motioned towards the side door that led outside, a fire exit normally, but the teacher did allow those who had overexerted themselves to take a cool off jump if needed. Edd and Rave never actually dived into the snow, but they did sneak for a smoke together often enough. As the teacher spoke, the brunette nodded, moving closer to Edd and waiting until the choir teacher had said what he wanted for the moment, the music resuming. "Carrie, lead off~" He called. Edd grunted and tugged Rave to the door, ushering him outside and pulling the pack he kept in the safest place he had--under his beanie--out to withdraw two cigarettes. He handed one over to Rave and frowned.

 

Rave rolled his eyes, "Now what..?"

 

Edd gave the actor a faint pout, before lighting his cigarette and handing over the lighter so the brunette could do the same, "… I apologize, but Nathan did insist he would behave and only beg you to go out and give him a worthy chance. He really isn't so bad.." He offered. Normally, Edd would have hung himself before 'skipping' out on a class, but his mind was far too busy and choir, while important to him, was the easiest to avoid getting in trouble for missing, especially just ten minutes.

 

"Whatever.. Now what the fuck is in that head of yours..? I know that wasn't what you dragged me out here for." Rave huffed, inhaling as he handed the raven back his lighter.

 

Edd smiled weakly, "… Alas, you know me too well."

 

Rave snorted, "No one says _alas_ anymore.. Outside plays."

 

Edd laughed, inhaling slowly as he gathered his thoughts, "… I just.. It's peculiar. I mean… He gave me his jacket last night _after_ I'd already had my cigarette… And then this morning--well, it was easier to wear it than find another sweater… You know my jacket got rather… unusable thanks to Eddy." He smiled weakly, before continuing, "… And he _saw_ , which I knew was possible… But.. He wasn't angered nor did he ask for it's return… What's more, he _kissed_ me just after the bell.. Yet, prior to last night, he showed no real sign at all of even caring let alone liking me." He frowned, brow knit beneath his beanie.

 

Rave rolled his eyes, "Did you ever consider that maybe he is fucking with you? His whole team mocks you all the time." He pointed out, winning a terrified look from Eddward. The raven bit his lip, "… That is… unfortunately possible.. But why would he risk his reputation for such a thing? He surely wouldn't have kissed me if it were all a jest.. "

 

Rave scowled, "Well, then maybe he liked you all this time and just finally fucking grew a pair and giving you that stupid jacket was his way of finally doing it." He hated pandering to the idiocy, but the nervous, worried look from Edd had his insides twisting. Double Dee was really the only friend that stuck around and he rather liked the logical minded teen.. Even if he wasn't as smart as he seemed at times. Book smart? Yeah, but not anything else.. Social freak. Not that Rave was much better, but at least he could tell when the moves were being put on him… He pulled his cell and glared again at the text message he'd received. Well, an image text, anyway. A very toned torso with gold and teal lettering that read, 'Plz go out with me!' across it. Due to the teal hair leading from navel down to the hem of his jeans, Rave was certain it was Nathan's torso.. A fine torso, but to hell he was going to ever date someone that spelled please with no vowels and a 'z'!

 

Edd flicked the ash from his cigarette, mind racing at the concept. It wasn't any less impossible than the possibility of a prank. But how could he be sure?? He supposed he could ask, but he wouldn't know if the redhead would lie to him or not. But then again, there was a common denominator in all this… Nathan Goldberg. The tealette had always been fairly nice to Edd, even going so far as to stopping the baseball _and_ football teams from being so rough on him. And even better was he was Kevin's best friend.. If Kevin really liked him, then Nat _had_ to know!

 

"I'll ask Nathan." He decided out loud finally, causing Rave to look up from the image he'd been staring at. Not in interest, of course! He was irritated. Yes, irritated. "What? Goldberg? What the fuck for?"

 

"Well, he is Kevin's best friend. And he's never been cruel or lied to me to my recollection.. So if Kevin isn't trying to trick me, Nathan is sure to know." He smiled, putting out the remnants of his cigarette and dropping the butt in a small can for trash just beside the door. When it wasn't freezing out, the choir would sing and eat outside, so the trash can had become necessity seeing as the small bin in the room just didn't fit the waste that built up over the day.

 

He nodded some as Rave did the same and they re-entered the choir room, just as the bell sounded. Rave groaned, "Of course… Ugh… I don't _need_ AP Chemistry.. Why did I take it?" Edd gave his friend a light smile, ".. It's not so bad today. No lab, just taking notes and a few paragraphs to read. A small list of questions for tomorrow." He offered, having already had Chemistry in fourth period. Rave sighed, "… Thank fucking God." He waved as he parted ways from the raven, headed for AP Chemistry while Edd turned and made his way to AP English.. Perhaps he could even get a hint from Kevin himself, if he was lucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos!


	3. So maybe I kinda sorta maybe.... dork.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion!

The raven sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of his final class for the day. Kevin hadn't even bothered greeting him, let alone glance his way.. Edd was sure that the redhead was angry with him, but why should he be? He'd done nothing wrong and certainly there had never been any sort of arrangements made. The redhead was as single as Edd was, unless he'd found a new girlfriend today. Edd couldn't help wonder if that were true. There were many girls that liked Kevin and for more than just his reputation.. Though he doubted any knew him as he did.

'Now you stop that, Eddward.. Jealousy is most unbecoming!' He chastised himself, walking along the hall to his locker. He didn't notice Eddy or Ed until he ran into the larger of the three, squeaking and blushing violently, "G-good lord, Ed~!"

"It's your fault, sockhead. What the heck were you thinkin' so hard about anyway?" Eddy growled, crossing his arms. The raven smiled wryly at the smallest of the Eds and shook his head, "Little that would interest you, Eddy. Merely a conundrum I've found myself in." He offered. Eddy snorted, "Whatever.."

Ed grinned wide, "We're gonna go see 'Return of the Reptile Bunny Spawn 3', Double Dee! It's gonna be soooo cool!" He crowed. Edd laughed softly into his hand, amused by the larger male's exuberance as he opened his locker to sort his homework into his bag, "That sounds quite delightful, Ed." Not really, but he never felt necessary to hurt the other's feelings over something so trivial. Besides, Ed did love his monster movies.

Eddy snorted, "Shove a sock in it, Dee… Jeez.. Can't ya ever just be _honest_. We both know ya hate those movies." He motioned to Ed and himself, before crossing his arms. Edd frowned, "Most certainly not, Eddy. Why, I find them just as adventurously deprecating as you do." He smiled. Eddy still had no idea what half the things Edd said _meant_ and Ed didn't understand any more than Eddy. Ed grinned wildly while Eddy snorted, "Whatever."

"So where is this venture to take place? I assume in your abode, hm, Ed?" The raven queried, pulling on the Letterman jacket and settling his messenger bag strap on his shoulder once more.

Ed never got to answer, Eddy making the most annoying scene once he realized exactly what Edd was wearing, "Double Dee! That's Kevin's Letterman!! You can't wear that junk!" He shouted. Edd frowned, about to remark only to pause at the voice behind him, realizing Eddy had gone quite pale.

"What was that, Skipper?" Kevin sneered, arm draping over the raven's shoulder and causing Edd to tense violently. Eddy, of course, rose to the bait, "I said he can't wear that _junk_!" He snapped, glaring, "And stop touchin' him! He don't need or want yer germs on him." He scowled. By now the halls had cleared considerably, few stragglers already in the vacate to their destinations of club or home. The few that overheard the little feud didn't even bother Kevin as he smirked, "… That's funny, considerin' he _is_ wearing my jacket _and_ …" He caught the petrified teen's chin, pulling him down into a firm kiss.

Eddy sputtered while Ed guffawed, "Aww! Look, Eddy! Double Dee's in love!"

Edd blushed violently, hands gripping hard on the strap of his messenger bag as the redhead held the kiss a moment longer. The jock withdrew with a grin, "That's our second kiss for _today_." He winked at Edd, whatever mood had him in AP English seemingly disappeared. Edd withered slightly, though the arm around him certainly kept him from falling.

Eddy growled, "The hell! Double Dee! Say somethin'! You can't just let him go on like that! It's fuckin' gross! Kevin germs..!" He shuddered. He didn't even care if Kevin was male, female or alien at this point, just that he was kissing on Dee… And he didn't like Kevin.

Edd blushed again and shifted, "Well, Eddy.. While the parameters of this current situation have not been… clearly defined… I can't protest to such acts when… Well, when I find them rather enjoyable." He averted his gaze from both Eddy and Kevin, cheeks bright and one hand moving to tug at the hem of his beanie with trepidation. Kevin grinned and drew the raven a bit closer, "Told ya, Skippy. Better get over yourself.. Oh, wait, I forgot… You're too damn short to even climb a ladder!" He laughed, slapping his knee as he did so, finding his own joke more than amusing. Ed laughed and poked Eddy's cheek, "You're short, Eddy."

Eddy growled, swatting Ed's hand away before glaring, "Fuck off, Kevin. Go away." He grabbed hold of Edd's wrist and tugged, all but dragging the raven away with Ed beside him. Edd stammered and stumbled as he looked back at Kevin. The redhead didn't look mad at least. He just grinned at the raven, winked and mouthed out, 'Call me, tonight!' Edd flustered brightly, nodding shyly and finally giving in and moving with his friends to the exit.

"… You really didn't need to pull me away like that, Eddy…" He grumbled, pouting a bit. His lips still tingled from the kiss Kevin had given him.. It was far from an unpleasant feeling.

\-----

Edd paced. He'd just returned home from Ed's after the movie and some snacking that left him far from hungry for dinner. He held his phone in his hand, staring at the number given to him by a certain tealette who owed him one. Listed above that number was the name Kevin Barr. It brought butterflies to the raven's stomach and he found himself staring and pacing as he read the rest of Nathan's message.

'Go for it, Double Cutie~ He totally has the hots for ya!'

It caused a deep blush to stain the genius' cheeks and he bit his lip as he tapped the number, only to cancel the request to call and repeat… He let out a soft sob of frustration and threw himself down on the bed, staring at the phone. Why couldn't Kevin just say he'd call Edd?! It was far more simpler! The anxiety and stress of actually /calling/ someone, on top of the fact it just so happened to be the very male that had kissed him not just once, but twice within an eight hour period!

He yanked his beanie over his eyes, tapped the number and then call, holding his breath as the ringing started… And continued… and continued…

He let out a whine only to gasp faintly at the voice that floated out of the device, realizing he didn't have speaker on.

"It's about time you called, babe." Kevin's voice carried that grin with it. Edd brought the phone to his ear and blushed violently. "… Is that my new moniker or are you teasing me..?" He inquired, tone belaying his nerves.

Kevin laughed softly, "I'm not teasing you, Double Dork. I just… Well, I mean… Ah, shit. I had all this all in my head just waitin' for ya to call and now I can't remember shit." He grumbled. Edd flustered, "Language, Kevin.." He chastised.

"Yeah, yeah… Look.. Thing is.. After I gave ya my jacket last night, I thought 'bout it… Been wanting to give it to ya few about a year now.. Just got mad that ya were riskin' your life freezin' out there on that roof so much, I didn't really even think about it. If I did, I'd have told ya… I like ya. A lot." Edd felt his heart race as the redhead spoke, only for it to jump into his throat at the last three words.

"… Why me?"

The raven cursed mentally at himself, wondering what possessed him to ask such a thing so suddenly. A far better response would have been 'I like you, too' like he'd meant to say..!

But Kevin just laughed and grunted, as if he had shrugged and his shoulders ached, "… Because.. You're… Real. I dunno.. You don't let anybody tell ya who or how to be. You just do you and no matter what, you stick by that… It's… It's really cool. Besides.. You're cute when ya turn three shades of red." He teased.

Edd felt his chest swell at the sincere words, finding more meaning in them than if Kevin had listed off a bunch of traits.. He laughed softly, shyly at the tease and hummed, "… That explains your intent to make me blush any chance you get."

"Yeah… Heh, sorry, babe. It's too good to pass up. But hey… Thanks, too… I mean, for not sidin' with Eddy over everything… I mean.. I was pretty worked up watchin' that little creep dancin' all up on you… But… I mean, you don't like 'em, do ya?"

Edd smiled, relaxing into the bedding, "Of course not.. At least, not more than as a friend. James is quite a talented singer and he and I have a rather great deal of fun playing with the songs some.. He didn't mean anything by it… Though, he was aware you were watching. He did half of what he did just to get to you…" He noted, being honest.

".. Fuckin' prick."

"Kevin!" Edd squeaked, frowning, "Goodness… Language, please..!" He insisted.

"Sorry.. Just.. I dunno.. I mean, jeez… I've never gotten mad like that.. And I didn't know if you liked him like that or… I'm sorry about English class.. I meant to apologize before you left but--"

"Eddy."

"Yeah."

They shared a soft laugh and Edd hummed softly, "… It's forgiven. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to think… Especially since last night.. That is to say, what exactly are you looking for?"

Kevin didn't answer immediately, and that caused Edd to hold his breath, worry seeping through. This was where the jock said he was fucking with his head and just toying with him for a bet, right? Or was it real and Edd overthinking things?

"… Well, I'd like to take you out on a date… Well, a lot of dates… Talk like this more… Totally wanna kiss you again… Shit."

Edd grinned a bit, realizing why the other'd cursed. He hadn't intended to admit that last part..! He could just imagine the redhead blushing right then. He moved from the bed, walking to the window to peer out into the dimming sky, gaze drawn to the window of the house owned by the Barr family. He smiled lightly, "Go to your window, Kevin." He urged gently.

The redhead grunted, "Yeah, okay… Uhnn… Just a sec." The raven heard fumbling and shuffling before he saw the redhead in his own bedroom window, grinning at the sight of Edd instantly, "Well, ain't that a sight…"

Edd blushed, "Oh, hush.." He couldn't help but smile as well, "… It's about time for my nightly routine.."

"Don't forget the jacket, babe."

"… I'm wearing it already."

A soft laugh, "I know. I can see it. Don't slip." Kevin warned, watching the raven climb out onto the roof.

Edd settled in his usual place and hummed, "… I've yet to.. How long have you been aware as to this particular activity?"

"… About five months."

"Oh… And you… Never said anything." Edd wasn't sure why he felt upset by that. Kevin just laughed, "… Well, it was summer to start with… And besides.. It's your choice what ya do with yerself. If smoking helps you do what you gotta do, then you smoke. Besides, it's… Kinda sexy on ya, dork."

Edd sputtered, nearly dropping his phone, cigarette _and_ his lighter, "K-Kevin!" He admonished, only to let out a soft whine as Kevin laughed, "Oh, man! I can see you blushin' from here!! Damn, babe, you're too goddamn cute..!" He cackled, leaning out his window and winking at the raven. Edd stuck his tongue out at the redhead, well aware of the maturity level in the act, but not one to care just then.

Kevin gave a soft grunt, "I really hope that's a promise."

Edd _did_ drop his lighter at that, and the blue plastic encasement skittered down the roof and off into the snow bank below, leaving him without a flame. "… Oh, now look what you made me do."

"What?"

"I've lost my lighter, thank you very much."

"Ohh, sassy. Give me a minute, babe." With that, Kevin disappeared from the window. Edd tilted his head in curiousity as he watched the other house, frowning. Kevin appeared at the door, darting down and shuffling across the street, moving into Edd's snow covered yard and making his way across. Edd blinked, watching the redhead and grunting, hanging up the call and calling down, "Kevin, what _are_ you doing?"

He gasped as the redhead appeared, having climbed the trellis with Edd's lighter in his teeth. He sat beside the other, wiped the lighter off on his shirt and grinned as he handed it to the raven, "Being your knight in shining armour, babe."

Edd blushed brightly, eyeing the jock, "… Just bare in mind, I'm no damsel in distress." He prodded his side, only to blush and smile as Kevin's arm slid around his shoulders, drawing him in close to his natural warmth.

"Definitely not, Double Dee. But you're really cute." He grinned, before leaning in and kissing the raven before he could respond, stealing his words, his breath and his heart away.

"… I like you, too, Kevin." He finally admitted when the kiss ended. Kevin beamed, kissing the raven again, "I'd hope so. Else I totally made a jackass outta myself today for no reason." He laughed, holding the raven closer as Edd lit his cigarette. Smoking alone was fine… But this? Wrapped in Kevin's Letterman  _and_ his arms while able to relax and smoke..? It was definitely so much better than anything else…

He could get use to this.

E(n)d.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment! :)


End file.
